Talk:Adrenaline
I think the skill descriptions need that additional info: Most 4 strike skills actually cost 80 adrenaline 'points', with the exception of... Sever Artery and Counter Blow which cost you 100. 5 strike skills cost 120, 6 strike skills cost 140, 7 strike skills are 160, 8 strike skills 200, 10 strike skills cost you 240 adrenaline 'points'. This interesting info, but I think it is enough that the info is here. We don't need to add this info to all adrenaline based skills. --Geeman 08:20, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think we should place a note that guides readers here in the skills that have SPECIAL Adrenaline usage like Sever Artery. :Now, does nayone know anything about Adrenaline "expenditure"? How Adrenaline gets spent? For example, if I have my adrenaline fully charged for my Earth Shaker and then I use "Mighty Blow" I LOSE a bit of adenaline. (which I regain if the hit is successful or have to make up if the hit misses.) Any clue what's going on here? I think there is an adrenaline LOSS when using adrenaline skills (other than the obvious "lose all adrenaline"). --Karlos 09:32, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The thread Ollj linked says you lose a strike of adrenaline off all skills when you use one (and that a skill will not "hold" more adrenaline than it takes to use it). --Fyren 09:41, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Where? What thread? :) --Karlos 09:48, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Geeman removed the link. Look at Ollj's version. I'll ask Ensign (the thread starter) if he minds us using the info here, since he's an acquaintance in game. --Fyren 09:59, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Mmmmm, good stuff. :) --Karlos 10:19, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :The shout "For Great Justice!" is slightly different in that it shortens the recharge delay of adrenaline skills rather than increase adrenaline gain. I'm confused by the wording here. On the "For Great Justice!" page, we changed the text to match the in game text. It doesn't seem to indicate any sort of recharging. So what exactly is this recharge delay that is being described here?--FngKestrel 08:30, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Adrenaline skills do not "recharge" based on a specific recharge time. Instead, they require a specific amount of adernaline strikes to charge again. So, most skills that charge adrenaline give you more strikes. So, if hitting a bad guy gives you 2 strikes, the skill X would give you 3 strikes. But "For Great Justice" alters the adrenaline skills so that Backbreaker (which requires 10 strikes) will actually only require 5 and counter blow (which requires 4) will only require 2. Thus the skill will "rehcarge" twice as fast because if you acquire 4 strikes of adrenaline, you can do the skill twice instead of once. --Karlos 08:43, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::So you could charge up Backbreaker to 5/10 strikes, shout "For Great Justice!", and then immediately use Backbreaker? --Rezyk 08:53, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Don't know. Never tried it. I would guess that when you shout and the skill recharge is halved, that all existing skill strikes are halved, but that is a total guess. I'll try it tonight and see. --Karlos 09:00, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I removed that note. Fngkestrel's point was FGJ says "charge" not "recharge." FGJ gives you double adrenaline gain for its duration. --Fyren 12:35, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) I thought Berserker stance added +20% adrenaline, yet 31.25 vs 25 adrenaline is not 20% extra.203.220.36.62 14:52, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :Skill descriptions are often misleading. Admitedly brief testing appears to bear out that the acutal adrenal gain from Berserker stance is 31.25 vs 25 or a 25% gain. Keep in mind that Berserker Stance also increases attack speed so when you use it you'll gain much more than 20% regardless. In fact, it's nearly double. Normally, in a given timeframe you'll swing 3 times and gain 75 adrenal points. Under that same time and using Berserker Stance you'll swing 4 times and gain 125 adrenal points. Note that if that were a 20% gain on each swing you'd gain 120 not 125, a very negligible difference. It's more important to note the IAS which results in a 66% increase to your adrenal gain. Sausaletus Rex 02:14, 16 February 2006 (CST) :I tested this with Fear Me! and Hammer Bash, and the correct number is 30. Hit four times under Berserker Stance (125 points with 31.25, 120 with 30), then hit Fear Me!, lowering the number to 100(95). Waited for Berserker Stance to recharge, then hit once more, 131.25(125) but Hammer Bash still wasn't charged. --Rydier 17:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Fixed adrenaline cost for Eviscerate after the 03/02/06 fix. I believe you lose all adrenaline if you have a pet and it dies (similar to a Blackout). If someone wants to test this out, it could be added under ways of losing all adrenaline. --Thervold 11:34, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Factions I don't know if anyone did testing, but there's some skills that use as little as one strike of adrenaline in Factions. So the chart should start at one. =) --JoDiamonds 02:20, 29 March 2006 (CST) I edited in values for skills I've actually tested (Including some Prophecies which were wrong), but Auspicious Parry, Whirling Axe, Quivering Blade, Forceful Blow, Coward! and Dragon Slash are still missing from the table :/ --Rydier 17:31, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Zero-damage Do you gain adrenaline when doing zero damage to someone? i.e. they have Shielding Hands or such? (Mist Form prevents it, but I'm not sure if it's an anomaly of Mist Form or just that doing zero damage isn't enraging.) --JoDiamonds 02:21, 29 March 2006 (CST) : Yeh as long as you hit them. 02:38, 29 March 2006 (CST) Runes By recieving damage to gain adrenaline, what if you have runes on you that effect your maximum health? Like if a 55monk had a 5 inflected onto them, that would be around 9% of the 55 hp, but only around 1% of the 480hp. So would the 55monk get 9 points of adrenaline or only 1 point? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.13.24.4 (talk • ) }. A 55 monk gets the same as everyone else, 1 point per % of his max health (which is 55...) he loses in an attack. 0,55 rounds up to 1, so he gets one point per damage taken. (At least inducing from my testing using 480 and 530 health...) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rydier (talk • ) }. :a 55 would gain Adrenaline faster, but only because of the low barrier of their health. a 55 would gain ~5 points of adreniline per hit, vs a normal warrior, who might gain 1-2 point every hit, sometimes less (asuming high armor and high health). --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:31, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Furious upgrade Maybe the furious upgrade and it's synergie with adrenaline gaining skills (e.g. Dragon Slash, For greater Justice) should be mentioned. 84.160.8.216 09:36, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Barrage/Dual Shot Does using Barrage on multiple targets or Dual Shot on one target cause adrenaline on each hit or is it considered one attack hit? I would assume that Cyclone Axe upon hitting multiple targets would get adrenaline for each hit so I am using this as a comparison. Thank you. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 198.179.227.58 (talk • ) 15:00, 27 July 2006 (CDT). :Cyclone does, Barrage should, but dual shot should not. i'll test this and find out in a few minutes. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:23, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Dual shot provides two strikes and barrage provides as many strikes as hits. Why shouldn't dual? --68.142.14.19 15:27, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::tested, dual shot counts two strikes and barrage counts one for each foe hit. dual shot is one attack. it doesn't trigger empathy twice.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:31, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Barrage, sun and moon, and triple chop trigger per hit. Hundred blades, cyclone axe, and dual shot trigger once no matter what. I don't know about crude swing. All of them provide one strike per hit. --68.142.14.19 15:57, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::::2 posts above says tested and Dual gives 2 while 1 post above says it doesn't. Which is true? I did try out barrage myself and it does give adrenaline per hit so I was able to fully charge "Watch Yourself!" with one good barrage shot. ::::::Any attack skill that hits more than once gives you 25 adrenaline for each hit. Thus cyclone axes gives you 25/target. Dual shot gives you 50 if both hit, 25 if one hits, and 0 if neither hits. Sun and Moon nets 50 adrenaline if both attacks hit.Warskull 21:37, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Devastating Hammer If Devastating Hammer is 7 strikes, it's not really possible for it to cost 180 pts., is it? 7*25 = 175 pts. Can someone retest? User:Seef II 03:01, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :most of the original tests were done with balthazar's spirit, which has a much finer resolution then strikes --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:07, 27 August 2006 (CDT) : Retested, it's 160 now at least. --Rydier 19:57, 12 December 2006 (CST) Sacrifice Does sacrificing health give you adrenaline? :No, sacrifice isn't damage. --Fyren 14:55, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Dark Aura is though. Just to note. --Crazytreeboy 01:54, 28 November 2006 (CST) Health wording The article mentions the blah about 1% health loss giving one point, and 25% health lost giving one strike. But the way it's worded it looks like they stack (i.e. if someone were to hit me for 25% of my max health in one hit I would gain 25 points, or two strikes). Should these two bullet points be combined to make this more clear, or should the note about 25% health loss = one strike have a note that this stacks with the normal 25 points from 25% health loss? --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) : It doesn't stack. It's just a strangely worded way of saying that when you have taken 25 hits which takes over 1% of your life (which is 25% health) (or 1 hit taking 2% life + 23 hits taking 1% life, etc.), then you've gained 1 'strike' of adrenaline. There's no special "bonus" adrenaline for loosing 25% of your life in one hit. --Rydier 20:06, 12 December 2006 (CST) Quivering Blade I've noticed Quivering Blade isn't listed. Doesn't anyone know which 4 strike "bucket" it fits into (80 point or 100 point)? Dfscott 11:20, 5 October 2006 (CDT) : Tested it together with Nightfall skills, and added to article; it's in the 100 point bucket. --Rydier 20:00, 12 December 2006 (CST) Bonus adrenaline on crit? This just came to me, but it makes logical roleplaying sense that a crit would give you more adrenaline. Is there any way we can test this? A/Mo with Balthazar's Spirit wouldn't work, would it? ANet wouldn't make it that easy :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:36, 28 November 2006 (CST) : If you mean getting more adrenaline when you crit another guy, then no, you don't get more than 25 points for that. If you want to test this yourself, there's a special animation played when you crit, learn to recognize it, and you'll see you still only get 25 points when you hit. If you mean getting more adrenaline when you get critted, then yes, as per the 1 point per % health lost, you may gain more adrenaline than you would from a normal hit, since you take more damage. --Rydier 20:03, 12 December 2006 (CST) A counter or something Hello. I was wondering hown in game can you tell how much adrenaline you have? I see no counter for it.--71.245.208.185 17:19, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Your only indication is how "bright" your adrenal skills look. They'll start "charging" from the bottom up (though to me, it doesn't look linear with 50% charged means the bottom half is bright). --Fyren 19:39, 2 January 2007 (CST) points table no paragon skills on that list and a few warr ones missing. -- Xeon 23:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) Boxing Glove skill icon looks like one .System Of A Guild 17:04, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Reference? Why does this page have a reference at the bottom? This isn't standard for most wiki pages.....58.110.141.16 04:07, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Because that thread is the source of most of the info on the page, so if someone actually wants to read the whole thing they can. Lord of all tyria 04:09, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::Then shouldn't the note just reference the page and not the research authors? Otherwise I'm going to sign all my contributions to the wiki on the actual pages too. 58.110.141.16 07:13, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Dual Attacks do you get 2 or 1 strike of adrenaline for hitting a dual attack? It is one attack but you hit twice, i get the feeling that you only get one strike though. Does anyone knows for sure? :You get 2 strikes. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:53, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Empty time How long is it until adrenaline skills automatically run out (if you don't take damage or deal damage)?-- The Gates Assassin 01:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :20 Seconds iirc 121.209.200.252 05:10, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ughh that was me, 4got 2 log in Luminarus 05:10, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Update March 6 2008 In this update a couple of warrior skills had their adrenaline costs changed: Magehunters smash up to 7 adrenaline Lions Comfort down to 4 adrenaline Axe Rake/Twist down to 5 adrenaline Gash down to 6 adrenaline Dunno which category's for each of these fall into, but someone who knows how to work it out should change it. Luminarus 05:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) non fleshy creatures I think non fleshy creatures should be deprived of all adrenaline gain. No blood=no bleeding, no poison, no disease... but mostly no adrenaline. :P :P :P PuppetX 06:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Then hex em with Soothing Images if you care that much ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 07:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Bug I was just playing on my assassin in HoS, and I noticed that when he attacked with Critical Agility on, his adrenaline skills didn't charge until after he had stopped attacking. I could still use them, but they appeared uncharged.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Bug? Normally you should not get adrenaline when losing life due to degeneration. However, while farming with my Sin, I've noticed that the Grasps of Insanity use "Fear Me!" even when I use only degen skills (Radiation Field) or make them burn by Burning haste. --GW-Jorx 23:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Adrenaline stacking past 100% On my paragon using the Imbagon Build I can charge SY in 3 hits when hitting charr with Focused Anger and the Vanguard title displayed, when it would take 4 hits hitting non-charr mobs, like mandragor mobs, or hitting charr mobs with a different title displayed. GW-Viruzzz 06:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps the Vanguard title is calculated separately and thus lets you go past the cap. (T/ ) 06:11, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well.. Obviously? But it's an exception, isn't it? :) I don't know it it's worth adding or not. I just noticed it earlier GW-Viruzzz 06:14, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::I have a feeling that the Rebel Yell bonus is different because it returns "1.25 - 2.0" for the adrenaline strike, and then Focused Anger etc. works off that number. But I am just speculating. I think it should be added to either/both pages. (T/ ) 06:15, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I've always wondered if the extra armor from Rebel Yell stacked with things that already give +25. --Macros 06:22, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Update Needed Due to updates, I see at least one skill (Axe Rake) needs updating. Since I know nothing about adrenaline strikes to points, could someone do this correctly? Xav 13:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Enraged smash no longer takes adrenaline. Someone please take it outUr Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 22:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC)